


Hill top haven

by ElephantJuice



Category: Marvels Runaways, Runaways (TV 2017), deanoru - Fandom
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Karolina Dean - Freeform, Memory Loss, Nico Minoru - Freeform, Runaways (TV 2017) Spoilers, Smutty, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantJuice/pseuds/ElephantJuice
Summary: Karolina was back at the hostel, she was safe from their parents, Nico and the others had managed to save Karolina and Chase from god knows what Pride had in store for them. Nico knows this is all that matters and that she should be happy but she can’t bring herself to feel that way. Sure karolina was safe but she wasn’t back, not really. The blond had no memory of the last year, no memory of them.





	Hill top haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I’ve never written anything before this, I was just playing around in the Deanoru Universe so please be gentle with me. I thought it would interesting to play around with the idea of what would happen if Pride erased some of Karolinas memories. Who doesn’t like a bit of angst? I hope you enjoy.

Hill Top Haven

 

 

 

Nico sits quiet, alone at the top of the hill. The city lights lay stretched out before her, the tension and confusion of the hostel lay behind her. Looking down at the tiny lights she wonders whether or not anyone down there can share in her predicament. As she squeezes her eyes shut a quiet ‘Fuck’ escapes her mouth unknowingly. Of course not she thinks to herself, Nico was alone. Again. 

 

Karolina was back at the Hostel, she was safe from their parents, Nico and the others had managed to save Karolina and Chase from god knows what Pride had in store for them. Nico knows this is all that matters and that she should be happy but she can’t bring herself to feel that way. Sure karolina was safe but she wasn’t back, not really. The blond had no memory of the last year, no memory of them. Nico’s Karolina was gone, stolen. The dark haired girl was more alone than she’s ever been. 

This karolina doesn’t remember the feel of Nicos hand holding hers under the table, the quiet touches when the others weren’t looking, the nights spent tangled up in each other trying to keep warm all whilst laughing at the tree growing in the middle of their bedroom. Nico used to love that tree, now she contemplates ripping the damn thing out with her bare hands. 

She lets out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding in. Since the taller woman’s return Nico finds it easier to stay away, keep some distance between them, the last thing she thinks Karolina needs is for the smaller girl to be throwing herself at her feet, begging her to remember her, remember them. Trying to refrain from reaching for the girls hand takes too much concentration, Nicos had to stop herself from kissing her goodbye every time one of them leaves the room, given the height difference it’s pretty damn noticeable, she ends up doing this weird toe stretch heel bounce to try and play off the fact that she just tried to kiss the woman that she loves who has no idea they were a couple less than two weeks ago. Yeah it’s better like this Nico thinks to herself, give it some time and let Karolina heal, without the mess of whatever this was. She could do that for her. 

Nico shakes her head in an attempt to rid her mind of anymore thoughts of the beautiful blonde. Just then her dark hill top haven begins to flood with light, a warm light, a light she could recognise anywhere. Karolina had found her, the blonde stood above the smaller girl smiling so wide, happy to have found who she was looking for. Nicos hand stretched out before her in a lame attempt to shield her eyes from the light emitting from the other girls hands. It only took one look at the taller girls smile and Nico considered throwing herself down the hill and rolling down to the bottom like a little kid. Instead Nico opted for a smile, or as much of a smile as she could manage, the only greeting she had to offer to the girl she was trying to seek refuge from. 

“There you are! Everyone’s been wondering where you ran off too, Gert had a bet that you were out sticking pins in a Jonah style voodoo doll” karolina tried to make light, trying her best to get a smile from the smaller girl who looked sad sitting below her.

“Do you mind if I sit with you? The hostels getting a little crowded, Xavin keeps saying ‘betrothed’ and there’s only so many times you can hear a single word before it makes you wanna run for the hills” 

Nico shakes her head in an attempt to say no, please don’t sit, however Karolina just ignores it and sits down anyways.

The first thing Nico notices is the warmth coming from the girl beside her, the second is the smell of the blondes shampoo, Nico had to refrain from burying her face in the taller girls neck, the space where neck meets jawline, the space Nico knew soo well before this shit show.

‘Keep it together’ Nico cursed to herself, staring ahead with grim determination. She half hoped that Karolina would leave her alone, let her get back to her pity party of one. Nico was too busy trying to keep her eyes away from the girl beside her that she barely noticed the silence that lingered between the two of them. Nico was afraid her eyes would give away her secrets, that Karolina would see something in them, become overwhelmed and bolt just as she was currently doing with Xavin. 

“Nico? Have I done something wrong?” 

The words are barely louder than a whisper, and the sound damn near rips Nicos heart out. Karolina was all that was good in Nicos dark messed up world, in which parents were murdering control freaks with a God complex and body snatching beings of light that tried to commit global genocide on the daily. Karolina was good, warm and gentle and none of this was her doing. 

All Nico could do was shake her head in response to the question. Still afraid of revealing too much by looking at the beautiful woman beside her. 

There’s a long pause between them that goes on for a beat longer than even Nico is comfortable with. She’s almost certain the blonde will get up and leave now, let her get back to sulking. Karolina breaks the silence between them in a shakier voice than she did at the start of this so far one sided encounter. 

“Molly and I talked, about what happened, think she’s trying to make everything feel back to normal or something I guess. Whatever normal is now. She told me about this last year, all the bad things our parents did, she told me about what I am” 

“I’m sure that was an emotional adventure” Nico deadpans in an effort to contribute to the conversation. 

Karolina dips her head forward and smiles to herself, she begins to fidget with the hem of her denim jacket and it doesn’t take long for Nico to pick up on the fact that the taller girl beside her is nervous about something, karolina is choosing her words as carefully as she can and Nico knows this, Nico knows Karolina. 

“Molly mentioned something about us, something about us being close?” Are the next words that leave Karolinas mouth.

“Close...” Nico echoes the taller girls words, a hint of bitterness to her tone. 

The awkward silence returns and it’s brought its friend anxiety with it. Yet again it’s the blonde who breaks the silence.

“Something about us sharing a bedroom too, which I found odd considering your room literally has a tree running through it, and I don’t handle drafts very well, my feet are always cold and my mom once told me I talk in my sleep, so I don’t understand why you choose me to share a room with” 

For the first time since Karolina found her tonight, Nico turns to look at the girl beside her. Their eyes meet, even in the dark she can still make out every detail of the girls face, Nico is well aware that her eyes are betraying her but she’s too tired too care anymore. She reaches a hand out and places it on Karolinas warm neck, it rests there for a quiet moment before she instinctively tucks a strand of the blondes hair behind her ear, Karolina is staring back at her now with the softest expression and it’s as beautiful as it is painful. The only thing the brunette can think of to say is 

“You also steal the covers, you forgot to mention that on your list” 

The once soft expression on the girls face has left, and in its place was confusion, a furrowed pretty brow with eyes searching frantically for a single clue as to what the fuck was going on.. trying to read Nicos face like it was some sort of sudoku and she’s terrible at anything maths related. If it wasn’t for the devilish smirk that appears on the smaller girls face a moment later karolina wouldn’t have known what was happening. The taller girl felt an embarrassingly large smile creep on to her face, without realising her actions Karolinas hand tugged on the bottom of the smaller girls shirt playfully.

“You’re a bad egg Nico Minoru” 

“A bad egg with warm feet Karolina Dean” 

Nico smiles back happy with the response her juvenile comeback excites from the beautiful girl now facing her. Karolinas eyes were closed tightly trying her hardest not to smile or laugh, against all her efforts she fails miserably as her whole body starts to glow with the warm familiar lights that Nico truly adores. 

The blonde lets out a frustrated growl as Nicos laugh rings through the night air. Furious her own body gave her away like that Karolina gets to her feet, dusts off the dry dirt from her bare legs all whilst telling the smug brunette to ‘Sshuuushh,’ this only generates more laughter from the girl still sitting down. Before she has a chance to storm off Nico pulls at her hand resulting in the blonde being dragged backwards landing smack on Nicos lap. Nicos laughter dies down the second Karolina face is inches away from her own. It doesn’t feel wrong, it’s so easy to forget Karolina doesn’t remember, whenever her face is this close to her own, she’s almost dizzy when she sees Karolinas eyes glance down to her own lips, then back up to her eyes, Nico steadies herself about to pull away, loosen her grip from the girl on her lap prepared to do the right thing when Karolinas two hands are at either side of Nicos face. 

“Please Nico..”

It’s been thirteen days since they got Chase and Karolina back, that’s thirteen days of holding herself back, hiding in the woods and hill tops, restraining her wondering hands that so desperately ached for the girl in front of her, Nico was soo tired now, she needed Karolinas warm body and exceptionally cold feet next to hers to fall asleep. Karolinas breath could be felt on Nicos cheek, her heart was beating erratically so much so that it was making her hands tingle. All it took was one more word from Karolinas lips and Nico was a goner.

“....please”

Nico closed the gap between them, the kiss was slow at first with the smaller girl trying desperately not to scare the girl on her lap with how much she truly wanted her, wanted this. All of her efforts were in vain the moment Karolina let out a small moan into her mouth. Nicos soft tongue met Karolinas and a guttural noise left her body, the girl on top of her shifted her position so that she was straddling her now. Nicos hands moved independently up karolinas soft thighs, her mouth found the spot where neck meets jawline and she roamed the shape of her body, hands greedily taking what they’ve craved for weeks. Nico was too far in now, she couldn’t stop herself, her hands moved higher up the blondes thighs until her fingers grazed the girls underwear, a finger slipped beneath the fabric not enough to touch where they wanted just yet, but enough to silently ask permission. Karolinas warm frantic breath was so close to Nicos ear that it made her stomach flip, and mouth drop open, the blonde reached for Nicos hand, Nico froze ready to retreat when the hand on top of hers guided it higher under the fabric Of Karolinas underwear, the second Nico felt how wet she was for her her eyes closed and a soft ‘fuck’ left her lips, once again Karolina was pleading

“Please Nico, please touch me”

Nico slid her finger between soft folds, circling the clit slowly, loving the feel of her, wanted to just enjoy this moment, it was Karolina who took her by the wrist, wrapped one arm around her neck holding her closer whispering soft pleas for ‘More’ Nico moved two fingers in and out to the pace set by The girl straddling her. The noises she was making in her ear were enough to make Nico cum, the feel of the girl she loved was sending her over the edge. Karolina ground down and Nico Moaned, the sound pushing Karolina closer her edge. Nico could feel just how close with her fingers, Nico kissed her hard on the mouth pouring every inch of love she could into this ethereal being, Nico whispered ‘please cum for me, please’ and karolina was gone, eyes shut, head on nicos shoulder and light illuminating so brightly Nico could do nothing but smile, basking in both the warm glow and the girl curled into her neck. 

They didn’t move for a moment, the night air could be felt on Nicos cheeks now, had it not been for the warm body on top of hers she’s sure she would be shivering, the smaller girl took back her hand much to the dismay of the taller girl, who was still unable to speak a single word yet. Nico knew they’d have to go back to the hostel soon, back to reality, back to words and messy feelings. Karolina pulled back and rested her forehead on Nicos own. This time it was Nico who spoke first.

“I’m guessing Molly left that part out of your little memory session, huh?”

Nico was trying to dismantle the awkward tension before it had a chance to set in, she didn’t want to go back to pity parties and being alone. 

“Yeah I think she used the word ‘close’ as an umbrella term” 

Karolina bantered back, cheeks dewy and hair definitely in need of a little maintenance now. Nico was happy, slightly drunk from everything that just happened between them. Their lips met again in a gentle kiss, short but wonderful. Nico was the one who initiated the shift in the mood, needing to know how Karolina was processing everything that just took place. 

“Is this ok?” 

Nico gazed into karolinas eyes, karolinas hand came to rest on the smaller girls cold cheek, her thumb brushed back and fourth in such a tender way Nico almost sobbed. 

“It’s more than ok” 

The words leaving Karolinas mouth like a prayer. The familiarity of the words were not lost on Nico, she searched Karolinas eyes for a hidden message, some sort of recognition anything that would give her hope that she was back, that she wasn’t alone in love anymore. When she couldn’t stand it any longer she finally asked the question

“Do you remember?” 

The blond just smiled, her eyes kind and filled with something else, something Nico was unable to read. The dark haired girl held her breath in waiting, silently pleading with whatever higher being exists that Karolina would say the words Nico needed terribly to hear, the smaller girls heart stopped beating in her chest as Karolina finally spoke

“No, I don’t remember” 

“Oh” 

Nico could feel her eyes tingling, she steadied herself as best she could, ‘don’t you dare cry’ she thought to herself. She began to take deep breathes through her nose in an attempt to calm her now rapid heart beat. ‘This is fine, everything’s ok, don’t panic’ she told herself. Karolinas voice broke through her internal monologue just when she was about to crash into a wave of panic and despair. 

 

Nicos blank expression stared up at the girl who was still above her, a good minute had passed between them and the smaller girl still didn’t say anything, karolina had begun to wonder is she had broken Nico, her usual snappy with a hint of snarky comebacks were nowhere to be found. She needed Nico to understand that even though she may not have the exact memories that Nico has of their moments so far, that doesn’t change the fact that her love for Nico Minoru predates that of a single year. 

“Nico, I’ve adored you since we were like six, I would follow you anywhere if you’d let me.. I don’t need words on a page to remind me of what I already know.. I want you, I’ve always wanted you. Our parents have taken too much from us already, I’m not gonna let them take our future too” 

“Karolina..” 

She’s never heard Nicos voice so soft before, the girl on top dips her head down again so that her face is closer to the girl beneath her and as karolina speaks her voice is barely above that of a whisper

“Nico?” 

A beat passes between them, the blond stares down lovingly into the girl below hers dark eyes, waiting for whatever words comes next

 

“That was beautiful and everything and we should definitely continue this conversation later preferably in our room, in our bed, looking at that damn tree. But for right now I need you to get off of me, my leg has a serious cramp and my right butt cheek tapped out about five minutes ago” 

Laughter creeps up on the both of them, a serious moment quickly being replaced by that of sheer silliness, 

“Thank God, I can’t feel my knees” 

Karolina manages to get off the smaller girl in between fits of laughter, she tries her best to stand, one of her hips definitely made some sort of clicking sound. She reached down to try to help the smaller girl up, Nico could only put her arms up like that of a child wanting to be carried. The taller girl reached under the smaller girls arms and got her too her feet. 

“Come on you tiny angry human, let’s go home” 

As they walked back to the hostel, holding each other up, giggling at how old Nico sounded in regards to her bones being stiff from the lack of movement, The dark haired girl remembered something the blonde had said, in the midst of her declarations of love. 

“Hey, Karolina, when you mentioned about not needing words on a page to remind you of what you already know? What did you mean by that?”

The taller girl let go off the smaller girls hand and took a step ahead before turning back 

“Yeah, about that... is now not a good time to mention that I keep a journal?”

Karolina smiles sheepishly before turning around and jogging further away from the smaller girl who’s mouth lay open with a perplexed look on her face. As the taller girl reached the gates of the hostel she stopped to take a breath, all that could be heard in the still of the night was 

 

“WHAT!”

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to the grammar Police.


End file.
